Will Michiru Remember?
by michiruneptune
Summary: An issue between Haruka and Michiru causes one of them to have a serious issue hurting the other. Will their friends be able to help them settle the dispute or will it be too late? *Disclaimer I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal Characters. All the rights for the characters goes to the creators of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Confusion

The blue aqua haired woman awoke on what could possibly be the best day she could think of, March 6th. It was her birthday and she could not think of anything better than spending it with her family and closest friends. Michiru blinked a few times adjusting to the sunlight hitting her face. Sitting up she stretched her arms straight up above her head letting out a small yawn. A sharp pain reached her head giving her a slight headache. She groaned, reaching up to feel where the pain was coming from. She gently touched the back of her head with the tips of her fingers to her surprise not only did she have a headache but she also had a huge bump on the side. Sitting up on her bed she looked around confused of the night before, she couldn't remember when she changed or even came into her room to sleep.

Michiru pulled the covers off to see she was wearing a light blue silk nightgown. "That's odd…." She was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in." She called out loud enough for the person to hear her.

In came running in a small girl of black hair and purple eyes followed by an elegant woman with emerald green hair and wine colored eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MICHIRU-MAMA!" The small girl cheered jumping onto the bed giving Michiru a hug.

Michiru giggled embraced the small girl tightly. "Thank you, Hotaru. You always know how to brighten up my mornings."

"I'm sorry about this. I tried to keep her out so you can sleep a little longer but Happy Birthday, Michiru." The taller woman chimed in.

"That's fine Setsuna I was already awake before you knocked on the door." Michiru responded, caressing Hotaru's hair gently.

Setsuna smiled softly looking down at Hotaru, "Hotaru, you should get Michiru-Mama's present. Do you remember where we hid it?"

"Yes I do, Setsuna-mama. You are going to love it Michiru-mama" The small girl turned between her two mothers. She jumped off the bed and ran quickly out the room.

Setsuna smiled taking a seat on Michiru's bed. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry about what happened between you and Haruka last night. I'm sure she will be back before your anniversary dinner."

Michiru looked at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow highly confused. "What are you talking about, Setsuna? Who even is Haruka?" Michiru let out a small laugh. "Is this suppose to be a birthday joke?"

Setsuna looked back at Michiru with a puzzled look. "Are you? You must be pretending to have a good day. I get it." Setsuna laughed with Michiru.

"I'm back!" Hotaru ran back into the room with a medium sized box, wrapped with lavender paper and a red ribbon curled in all different directions. "Sorry I took long." She put the present on the bed pushing it towards Michiru, quickly after she hopped onto the bed. "Haruka-Papa called, she said she will be here in time for breakfast." Hotaru turned to Michiru. "Guess what Michiru-mama, we are having PANCAKES with Chocolate CHIPS!" Hotaru could not help containing her excitement since they rarely has dessert items for breakfast.

"That is wonderful, Hotaru. I enjoy pancakes." Michiru smiled looking down at the gift that was placed in her lap.

"OPEN IT! MICHIRU-MAMA!" Hotaru shouted in a whine, patiently waiting for Michiru to open the gift.

Michiru laughed, slowly pulling the ribbon off. She carefully ripped the wrapping paper off and tossed it to the side. She looked at the nicely decorated box before her. It was a pearl white with gold strips covering the edges. She pulled open the lid and inside was an elegant white dress that was placed in the center of light blue tissue paper. She quickly pulled it out the box, standing up to let the gown fall flowingly. Her smiled brightened the room a her laughter echoed in the room. "This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you very much for this." She looked back down at the dress smiling brightly. A knock came from the doorway interrupting everyone's gaze away from Michiru and the dress and over to the the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone exchanged their own looks with one another. "Happy birthday, Michi." Haruka spoke interrupting the silence. She smiled softly , holding a bouquet a red roses.

Michiru looked at Haruka with a blank gaze. She smiled . "Thank you." she responded politely'...but who are you and why are you calling me Michi?" She was confused on who this person was and how she knew the nickname only her old middle school friend has ever called her.

Hotaru and Setsuna turned their heads quickly to Michiru. They shared a glance with each other and looked towards Haruka.

Haruka walked over to Michiru smiling softly. "Oh come on Michi. Don't play this game today." Haruka walked to the side of the room where Michiru was standing.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are." Michiru looked over to Setsuna with a signal for 'what the heck' and 'help' look. "Is this a friend of yours Setsuna? Setsuna raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "This is your friend Michiru…...your very good friend."

Haruka chuckled looking at Michiru. "Oh? I see what you are doing. Maybe I can help you remember." She placed her right hand on Michiru's cheek, caressing her cheek softly with her thumb. Haruka winked and leaned in for a kiss.

Michiru's face changed quickly from a smile to an angry shock. As Haruka moved in closer she leaned back as far away as she could. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Her voice cracked within the yell. She pushed Haruka back with full force giving distance between them. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" She took a few steps back away from Haruka holding the dress closely to protect her.

Everyone stopped and stared at Michiru who was hiding away in the corner. Setsuna stood up with Hotaru following her movements beside her. Setsuna smiled looking down at Hotaru, "Hotaru how about you take Haruka Papa into the kitchen and check on the breakfast, okay?" She was trying to keep a positive mood to keep the peace.

Hotaru glance back up at Setsuna nodding in agreement. "Come Haruka papa!" She cheered skipping over to Haruka. She grabbed the taller woman's hand who just stood frozen in shock. Hotaru pulled Haruka constantly until she got her out the door.

Setsuna smiled closing the door behind them. She walked over to Michiru taking the dress from her and gently placing it on the bed over the wrapping paper. "Michiru…." She paused placing a hand on Michiru's left shoulder. "What is going on? Why are you acting like this towards Haruka, especially on a day like today?"

Michiru's shoulder relaxed feeling Setsuna's touch. She always thought it was odd that Setsuna had a way to relax her no matter how upset she felt. Michiru made eye contact with Setsuna with a bewildered look. "Setsuna, did you not see your friend? He was trying to make a move on me! I did not do anything wrong, this is all that freaks fault!" She snapped at the end frustrated just thinking about the current event.

Setsuna flinched her hand back when Michiru snapped. She couldn't help what she was hearing. "Did you just say Haruka was a man?" She watched Michiru's body language carefully to see if anything changed in her mood.

"That freak is a man! He just tried to kiss me! Not only did e just kiss me but he also ruined my birthday morning and I refuse to see him! What was the name again..Haruka right? That is kind of a girls name but he looks like a guy and most definitely has a voice of a guy so he is a guy." She stopped in the middle of her frustrating monologue to take a calming breath. "I'm sorry, Setsuna but I do not want you friend here."

Setsuna blankly stared at Michiru who looked back a her with a scrunched nose. "I...I will let him know. I will tell Hotaru to come and bring you breakfast in bed." Setsuna walked towards the door and before opening it. She stopped in her tracks turning around taking one quick glance at Michiru who was admiring her dress once again. She walked out of the room and to the kitchen where the Haruka and Hotaru here sitting at the table. Setsuna sighed leaning back again the kitchen counter.

When hearing Setsuna, Haruka jumped out of her seat without a second thought. In a split moment she was already in front of Setsuna with each both of her hands on her shoulders. Haruka gave Setsuna a spine-chilling stare. "What in the hell is happening with her, Setsuna! Whis is she acting like such a-a b…." She paused unable to finish her sentence.

Setsuna sighed and shook her head softly. She paused for a long moment scanning Haruka's emotions in her eyes. "...I-I don't think Michiru remembers who you are."

Haruka took a step back away from Setsuna. Her face was nothing but a petrified appearance from the information she just received. "...what?" Was all that she could say as her mind blew up in all different directions. She walked back to the table taking her seat. "Are you sure?"

Setsuna walked over to Haruka and kneeled before her. "I think we need to talk in private once you get settled."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Happened on March 5th?

Setsuna walked over to the table with a small tray that was holding Michiru's favorite white tea set. She poured some tea into each of their cups and placed one cup before Haruka. Haruka folded her hands around the cup staring at her reflection coming from the tea. Setsuna looked behind her hearing the sound of laughter coming from Michiru's bedroom.

"Sounds like they are having a fun time." Setsuna broke the silence taking her seat across from Haruka. "You should eat, we made plenty of pancakes." She gestured to Haruka pushing the plate of pancakes towards her.

Haruka leaned back in her seat, her eyes never leaving the tea cup. "I don't want anything to eat, all I want to know what it going on and why Michi is acting this way." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Setsuna continued to watch Haruka who never looked up at her once this entire morning. "Haruka...what happened last night? Hotaru and I, well we heard but not by choice. You both were extremely loud but everything was unclear to what you both were saying."

"I'm sorry for last night it was out of hand. I regret everything about yesterday." She sat up looking up at Setsuna. "I deserve this punishment but she doesn't deserve what happened. March 5th…."

~FLASH BACK~

"Welcome Home, Haruka!" Michiru cheered in excitement wrapping her arms around Haruka for a hug. "How was your day?"

Haruka chuckled, kissing the top of Michiru's head. "It's better now that I'm here with you even if it's for a few minutes."

Michiru took a step back away from Haruka. She tilted her head slightly to the side raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean a few minutes?"

"Well the guys just invited me to a new race camp a few towns over. They opened a new track there and we are the first to be able to test it out over the weekend." Haruka smiled, walking past Michiru towards their bedroom. She went to the closet grabbing the duffle bag off her shelf.

Michiru followed behind her, taking a seat on the bed. "Are you really leaving for the entire weekend? She watched Haruka move about the closet grabbing different clothes throwing it into the duffle bag. "Can't you go with the guys another weekend? I really wanted to spend this weekend together."

"Michi, you don't understand this is the first time I will be able to test a new track anywhere. Many racers don't get this opportunity and I really want to do this." Haruka responded making her way to the bathroom to grab some supplies. "There's really nothing special about this weekend. We can spend next weekend together."

Michiru sat in silent for a moment thinking, ~Did she just say…~. She sighed deeply, "Am I able to go with you?" She shifted more into the bed to get a better view of Haruka.

"Umm...it's mostly a racer thing, you know?" She opened the cabinets to grab her toiletry bag putting her toothbrush and toothpaste inside of it. "I mean some of the guys are bringing their girls too but it would be kind of awkward if you go. You know cause we are not like other couples. I'll take you next time if you want to go."

"Oh? So the other guys are taking girls but you do not want to take me? I see…...you just want to be able to flirt with all those other girls without me around." She responded in a sulky voice. "Haruka, I understand this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity but I rather have you here with me or I will go with you."

Haruka walked back into the closet placing the toiletry bag into the duffle bag. "Michiru, I don't want you to go. Just let me have some fun without you, alright? Be happy for me that I'm getting to do something fun! I already hear that tone in your voice and I advise you to change it."

"You don't want me to go? I am happy for you Haruka but I don't understand how you can be so selfish!" Michiru's voice grew slightly angrier but remained calm. "We haven't spent any weekends together for the past two months. This weekend is very special to me and I really want to be with you but you don't want me around!"

Haruka was now enraged by Michiru's tone and assumptions. "Oh hush up will you! I just want a weekend to myself! Like I said this weekend is not that important and we can spend another weekend together." She grabbed her duffle bag throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm leaving now before I say something I will regret later. Goodnight Michiru, I will see you on Sunday and hopefully in a better mood." She walked past Michiru and out towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't! Come Back here...Haruka! You can't just leave! You just can't!" Michiru hollered catching up to Haruka who was already opening the front door.

"Michiru don't be such a bother. I will be back at the end of the weekend." Haruka walked out into the cool winter air. She walked quickly but carefully to her car. The cement still had some black ice since it rained early that morning. She opened the driver's door, tossing her bag into the passenger seat and started the car. She frowned waving goodbye to Michiru who was standing in the doorway.

Michiru hurried back to the living room and grabbed a jacket from the coat closet. Quickly she ran back to see Haruka was already pulling out of the driveway. Without hesitation she sprinted towards the car in the next second everything happened in a flash. She slipped on the black ice, falling back she bumped the side of her head against a large rock.

Noticing what happened Haruka stopped and plunged out of the car. "MICHIRU! MICHIRU!" She screeched running to Michiru's side. She knelt down holding Michiru's lifeless body in her hands. She examined her closely noticing her aqua hair was staining itself red. "Michiru!" Haruka dashed back into their bedroom bathroom. "Dammit Michiru!" She turned the water on to the bath. As soon as the bath was full, she stripped Michiru and gently place her in the bath. "Come on, Michiru. Wake up." She spoke softly to not wake anyone up as she washed the blood out of Michiru's hair. "I'm sorry, Michiru even though this was your fault I am still sorry."

In that moment Michiru took a soft breath of life but didn't open her eyes. "Thank the lord!" Haruka cheered hearing Michiru's breath. She finished cleaning Michiru off and dressed her. "You are going to give me a heart attack one day." She gently place Michiru on her side of the bed, tucking her under the comforters. She sat at the edge of the bed, gently brushing Michiru's hair away from her face. "Sleep well, Michiru. I will see you on Sunday." She kissed Michiru's forehead before leaving her.

~ FLASHBACK ENDED~

"...and that's what happened. Since I was late to meet up with the guys I drove the rest of the night over to the camp. I didn't even realize what Michiru was talking about this weekend until you texted me about the Anniversary dinner." Haruka finished telling Setsuna the story. She paused for a moment in silence. "OH SHIT! It was my fault!" Her sudden outburst scared Setsuna out of her track of thought.

Setsuna looked at Haruka worried. "It was no one's fault. Michiru slipping was an accident but we really need to get her to the hospital to make sure is not seriously hurt more than she is.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? It was my fault! If I wasn't so selfish she would have never went outside and slip on the ice!" Haruka leaned back in her seat. "She deserves to forget who I am and what I did but you're right she needs to get checked." Haruka facepalmed herself. "I can't believe I was so stupid and didn't take her myself but when I gave her the bath I thought she was fine. Shit! I thought she was fine and needed sleep, what kind of idiot? UGH! I'm so stupid!"

Setsuna walked to Haruka's side, kneeling down before her. "Haruka, it was not your fault. You just forgot something important but that happens but I'm going to have to take Michiru to the hospital today but on the other hand you need to leave. You can stay at my old apartment for now but you do need to go."

Haruka looked at Setsuna appalled. "You want me to leave? I can't leave. I have to take care of her! I need to know if she will be alright!"

Setsuna sighed, "I know you want to be here but she doesn't want you here and I don't want to see her upset anymore today. I will call you and keep you updated and possibly you can come back later tonight or tomorrow." She smiled at Haruka who looked back at her frustrated. "If all goes well we can go out for dinner together."

"I do not want to leave. I refuse to leave." Haruka responded displeased.

Hotaru and Michiru came out of the room making their way to the kitchen with the empty plates. "Look Setsuna-Mama and Haruka-Papa I finished all my food." Hotaru sang in a delightful tone.

Michiru noticed Haruka was still here. She smiled at Hotaru taking her plate over to the sink, mumbling under her breath. Turning on the water to the sink to wash the dishes she was interrupted by Haruka who was already at her side. "Here, let me help you with that." She smiled grabbing the sponge.

"No thank you, you have already done enough today." Michiru responded politely taking the sponge away from Haruka. "Um…..I don't mean to sound impolite but do you mind taking a few steps back? You are way too close to me and it is making me uncomfortable."

Setsuna saw the hurt look Haruka had in her eyes as she stepped away from Michiru. Gently she pulled Haruka away to the living room. "I think it will be better if you leave now before she says anything else. I'm going to call the hospital as soon as you leave. Ami should be working today and can see Michiru as soon as she can. I'll call you later." She whispered directing Haruka towards the door. "I'll call Usagi to come visit you, you will need someone to speak to….Wait a minute." Setsuna turned facing the kitchen, calling out loud enough, "Hotaru!"

Hotaru skipped into the living room happily, "Yes, Setsuna- Mama?"

"You are going to go with Haruka Papa for a few hours. Usagi and Chibiusa-chan might make a small visit." Setsuna went over to the coat closet grabbing Hotaru's jacket. "Take good care of Haruka, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." Hotaru jumped in excitement putting on her coat. "Tell Michiru Mama I will be back for dinner! Come on Papa!" Hotaru grabbed Haruka's hand walking out the door, carefully racing to the car.

Setsuna waved goodbye to them before closing the door. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, dialing Ami's number in a hurry. The phone rang a few times before a woman's voice answered on the other side."Hello? Good morning, Setsuna-san."

"Good Morning Ami. I'm sorry to bother you on your personal phone while you are at work but we have an issue. Are you free to do a brain scan on Michiru today? I will explain everything to you at the hospital if you are free. I just don't want Michiru to hear me at the moment." Setsuna kept quiet hearing Michiru fidgeting around in the kitchen.

Ami did not pause to ask any further questions. "If you are able to bring her in an hour I will be able to have everything ready."

"Thank you, Ami. I will see you in an hour. Good bye." She hung up before Ami could reply back. She repeatedly smacked her phone gently against the palm of her hand. "Oh...I hope you will be alright, Michiru." She sighed and mumbled under her breath. "If only I can break the law and reverse time. If only I could change what happened, on that day of March 5th."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who Says?

"Haruka-Papa! Haruka-Papa! They are here!" Hotaru shouted, running to the front door in excitement. She reached up cuffing her hands around the doorknob to open it.

Haruka was close behind Hotaru putting her hand over Hotaru's small ones. "Slow down, Hotaru. You shouldn't open door by yourself. Let's welcome them together." They opened the door as wide as it would let them.

Hotaru took a step back and in came running a small pink haired girl. Hotaru and the small girl embraced each other with a delighted squeal. "HI CHIBIUSA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!"

"I MISSED YOU TOO, HOTARU-CHAN!" Chibiusa giggled and stepped back ending their hug. "I brought us a new book to read and it has a lot of kawaii pictures!" She pulled out the book from her satchel. "Look how Kawaii! Do you want to read it before we play?"

Hotaru gasped looking at the cover, "KAWAII!" She grabbed Chibiusa's hand running away to their playroom.

Haruka shook her head, chuckling to herself. "They alway have the most dramatic welcome that I have ever seen." She looked over to the blonde who was still standing in the hallway. "Are you coming in bunhead or are you planning to stand there all day." She playfully joked.

Usagi laughed, gently smacking Haruka's arm on her way in. You haven't called my bun head in years. You always like to joke around like this when you're feeling down." She took off her coat and placed it in the free section of the coat rack."I hope we are not intruding. Setsuna called and told us what was going on and thought you might need some company today."

Haruka closed the door behind them. "You're not intruding, Usagi. Hotaru has been dying to see Chibiusa even though she saw her two day ago. Plus I have to admit I missed seeing your buns." She chucked, squeezing one of Usagi's buns on her head.

"HEY!" Usagi laughed. "You don't have to pretend everything is alright Haruka. I can see how you feel in your eyes. Usagi took a seat on the couch.

"I'm fine Odango." Haruka sat beside Usagi. "I feel terrible for what happened to Michiru. I was so selfish and didn't give her the attention she needed." She shook her head and looked down to the ground. "She didn't deserve the mistreatment or this punishment. I deserve to pay this punishment but I don't want to. I Rather have her hate me for what happened than to have her forget me."

In that moment Haruka was interrupted by her cell phone ringing on the coffee table. She picked up the phone to see it was from Setsuna. "...hello. Do you mind if I put you on speaker? Odango is here with me." She put the phone on speaker and placed it back down on the coffee table.

"Good afternoon, Usagi. I'm here at the hospital with Michiru. We finished the testing and Ami had the results quickly delivered." Setsuna began explaining the situation.

"How is Michi?" Haruka nervously shouted at the phone. "Is she alright? WIll everything be okay?!"

Setsuna remained silent for a long while after Haruka was done asking her questions. "Michiru is fine. She is busy speaking with Ami about a handsome doctor that caught her interest. I walked away so that I could talk to you without her knowing."

"SHE'S WHAT? TALKING TO ANOTHER MAN?!" Haruka jumped up from the seat her jealousy kicking in. Usagi stood up and placed a hand on Haruka to calm her. Haruka took a deep breath and sat back down. "I'm sorry, Setsuna. I did not mean to yell at you. Continue."

"It's alright Haruka…" Setsuna paused and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this but as we suspected Michiru does not know who you are. When Ami did a brain scan there was some damage caused by where she has the impact with the rock. Ami believes since you were the one she had the most memories with and the last one she saw before falling, you were the one she forgot. The only thing she knows about Haruka Tenoh is the man who tried to kiss her today."

Haruka fell silent, blankly staring at the phone.

"I'm going to drop Michiru in town so she could go shopping for some shoes to match her dress. I'm coming to pick up Hotaru in an hour so she can get ready for tonight."

"What do you mean picking her up? I'm coming with you guys." Haruka responded angrily.

"Right now she doesn't like you but I think if you bring Usagi she might lighten up around you. I think the doctor is coming too so it would be good if Usagi comes but I have to go Michiru is coming." Setsuna quickly hung up the phone before Haruka could object.

Haruka looked over at Usagi. "Do you mind coming with us Odango? I know it is last minute but I've never missed Michiru's birthday and I don't want to miss this one."

Usagi nodded and smiled. "Of course Haruka. I will just have to text Mamo-chan that we will be with you for dinner tonight."

Nightfall came sooner than usual. Everyone waited patiently in the reserved room of Michiru's favorite restaurant. Setsuna decided last minute to make this a surprise birthday party to make it feel less awkward. The guests mingled with one another, drinking champagne and having a few appetizers.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. Where are they Papa?" Hotaru looked up at Haruka inbetween the crowd.

"I don't know Hotaru-chan. They are only a few minutes late." Hotaru picked up the small girl in her arms. "Can you see them?"

Hotaru cuffed her hands over her eyes as binoculars. "Umm.." She squinted harder and saw two figures coming their way. "I see them! I see them!" Hotaru cheered climbing back down.

Setsuna walked into the restaurant followed by Michiru. "Happy Birthday Michiru!" The whole restaurant roared.

Michiru smiled brightly seeing all her friends there. "Oh my I didn't know everyone was going to be you all for coming."

The music began playing in the background and everyone began their mingling chatter once again. Haruka's eyes followed Michiru wherever she went. "She's so beautiful."

"Yes, she really is." Setsuna appeared behind Haruka with two champagne glasses. "I'm glad you came to the party."

Haruka took the second champagne glass, taking a sip before answering. "Yeah me too." Haruka watched Michiru from a distance speaking to a man. "Setsuna, who is that man Michi is talking to?"

Setsuna looked over to Michiru's direction. "Oh that is the doctor Michiru is very fond of but he's harmless."

The man leaned over, whispering into Michiru's ear making her laugh. Michiru flipped her hair from her face blushing. Haruka glared at them. "Is she flirting with him? She is definitely flirting with him." Haruka's jealousy took over her. She handed Setsuna the glass of champagne and stomped over to Michiru.

Setsuna shook her head. "This is not going to go well." She took a sip before following Haruka.

"Excuse me." Haruka interrupted the man from speaking to Michiru. "If you don't mind I would like a minute to talk to my girlfriend." Haruka grabbed Michiru hand, pulling her away from the man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michiru tried pulling away from Haruka but couldn't. "Let go of me you creep!" Haruka turned around letting Michiru go. "You call me a creep but you're the one flirting with a guy in front of me."

"So what?" Michiru massaged her hand softly. "Who says I'm your girlfriend? I am most definitely not your girlfriend nor will I ever be. So do me the favor and leave me alone. You're lucky your Setsuna's friend." Michiru shook her head before leaving Haruka.

Setsuna finally reached Haruka. "That didn't go well at all. Did you forget she doesn't know who you are? You should leave her alone before you make anything worse."

Haruka glared angrily back at Michiru who was with the man again. "I can't take this. I don't approve of her looking at someone with those same eyes she gave me. I refuse."

Setsuna shook her head giving Haruka her champagne glass back. "I know this is hard for you Haruka but you have to take it slow with Michiru now. If you do something drastic this very early on you can scare her away."

Haruka sat in a distance away from Michiru the entire night in frustration. The party started to die down after they sang happy birthday. Haruka looked away from Michiru to count how many people were left and when she looked back Michiru was gone. Haruka scanned the room once, twice, three times and there was no Michiru in sight. Haruka rushed over to Setsuna in a panic. "Where's Michiru? She disappeared when I looked away from her."

"Setsuna looked around the room. "Huh? Well I don't know, she was here a second ago talking to the doctor. She might have went home early it was a really long day."

"She better not be with that doctor or I am going to kill him." Haruka raced out of the restaurant. She scanned the street to see Michiru and the doctor kissing a few stores down in front of a taxi. "Oh hell no!" Haruka ran over to them and in a split moment the man was on the ground with Haruka on top of him. "I told you she was my girlfriend!" Haruka japped the man directly in the center of his cheek.

Michiru screamed and tried to pull Haruka off of the doctor. "GET OFF OF HIM! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" She pulled Haruka off of the doctor, pushing her away. She bent down near the man to check his injuries. "Oh my gosh you're bleeding." She slowly helped him up and into the taxi. Michiru looked at Haruka angrily. "Are you a freaking Psycho attacking someone like that? I never ever in my entire life want to see your stupid face again." Michiru shook her head looking away from Haruka. "I'm glad I leave for America in two days to get away from people like you." Michiru made her way into the taxi closing the door never looking back at Haruka. "Let's go." She demanded to the taxi driver.

"Michiru wait!" Haruka stood up looking at the taxi driving away from her. Haruka's heart broke seeing her loved one leaving her for another man. That night was the last time Haruka saw Michiru for months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We Don't Talk Anymore

Michiru's spring tour was coming to an end tonight in Japan. Everyone was invited to Michiru's after party concert at the mansion of her agent. Everyone was separated into their own mingling groups.

Haruka walked over to the group of familiar faces. "Hello everyone I see you all came to support Michiru's final day." She smiled greeting everyone.

The group looked awkwardly back at Haruka. "Hello Haruka-san." They said in unison. "Um Haruka? Why do you look so happy to be here. Have you and Michiru got back to being on good terms?" Usagi slightly smiled looking back at Haruka.

"Michiru and I? We don't talk anymore ever since the day of her birthday party I haven't seen or heard anything about her. I had to do what was best for her and did as she requested to leave her along but I'm hoping tonight we can be friends again." Haruka smiled looking around. "I'm going to go get a few drinks at the bar. I'll see you later." Haruka waved 'later' to her friends making her way over to the bar.

The group of girls huddled around with each other. "Do you think she knows about what happened?" Rei looked around to the other girls. "I don't think she does but someone has to tell her." Ami chimed in. "We can't tell her about it now she will freak out." Usagi whispered looking up to see how far Haruka was. "Well she is going to freak when she sees Michiru that way." Minako practically screamed. "SHHH!" They all stood up from their huddle to watch Haruka make her way to the bar.

Haruka made her way over to the bar as soon as she was seated the bartender made his way over to her. "Good evening sir. What can I get for you?"

Haruka chuckled looking up at all the drinks. "Let me have two shots of the strongest thing you have."

"Right away sir." The bartender made his way to another customer for their order.

Haruka looked over to her left where she heard two girls whispering rather loudly. "Did you hear what happened to Michiru overseas?" One girl at the bar whispered to another one.

"Yeah I did that was so sad to hear. I'm surprised she continued doing the tour. If it was me I would have came home and avoided everything." The second girl whispered back taking a sip of her drink.

"I heard that she couldn't do it or her career would be over and she dropped the charges so that creep still could be doing that to her." The first girl continued their gossip.

Haruka stood up and walked over to the girls. "Excuse me but can you tell me what you two are talking about?"

Both girls looked up at Haruka. They both took a sip of their drinks before one of them spoke. "You didn't hear? Well I assume it is just American gossip and we do not want to promote that. Just ignore us." They girls jumped off their seats and power walked away from Haruka.

The lights in the room began to dim down and a spotlight turned on hitting the stage perfectly. Haruka walked back over to her group of friends before having her drinks.

Usagi noticed a figure by her side giving her a slight heart attack. "Oh! Haruka you're back in time Michiru-san is about to perform her final piece of the night."

The roaring room of people chattering grew quiet as Michiru made her way to the stage. Without even giving the people a chance to applaud her she began playing.

Haruka leaned down closer to Usagi. "Hey why is Michiru wearing a mask and longest long sleeved dress I have ever seen her in? Is this an American style?"

The group looked over to Usagi each giving a simultaneous nod. "Ahh..okay." She mumbled under her breath, "Why does it have to be me?" Usagi looked up at Haruka. "Haruka-san we have to talk."

"Can't it wait till after the performance." Haruka objected looking away from Usagi.

"It can't plus you heard this song over a thousands times on your Michiru compilation cd. We need to talk now." Usagi grabbed Haruka's hand before she could object, pulling her through the crown until they made it outside.

"What is this all about? Why did you bring me out here? I wanted to hear her play." Haruka frowned leaning against the wall.

Usagi turned away from Haruka taking a few steps away from her. "Haruka. We've all been keeping something from you about Michiru. It's really hard to explain but I rather you hear it from your friends before anyone else."

"Come on bun head spit it out. I rather go back inside." Haruka responded disgusted.

"Okay, okay." Usagi gulped down what could have been air. "There's a reason Michiru is wearing that dress and a mask. It's not an American style at all. It….Um….this is going to be harder than I thought." Usagi smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Haruka shook her head turning away from Usagi. "I'm going to go back inside."

"Haruka, wait!" Usagi leaped over and grab Haruka's hand before she could take any further steps. "Michiru has marks...yeah we can say that."

Haruka turned around looking back at Usagi, "What the hell is that suppose to mean? You are not making any sense right now and you are wasting my time."

Usagi sighed deeply. "A few nights ago when Michiru made her final performance in America she didn't do so well in sales. Hardly anyone showed up that night but it wasn't her fault. The ticket guy working printed the wrong dates on the tickets. When nobody showed everyone was given a refund. Michiru's agent was upset and blamed her for it….that night he brutally beat her. No One has seen the damage she took the next day it happened she just wore a mask and long dresses for the rest of her concerts. " Usagi looked down from Haruka's eyes. "Many people think this happened more than once on her tour because one time she fainted right on stage. Who knows what could be true, people really love to gossip. That's why we kept it from you until we all found out the truth for ourselves. I'm sorry Haruka…I know we shouldn't have kept this from you but we thought it would be for the best."

Haruka looked back at Usagi, anger building up in her face. "Let me go."

"Haruka you shouldn't do anything drastic. Knowing you, you could ruin the party." Usagi saw the look on Haruka's face and released her grip.

Haruka walked back inside for the last note of Michiru's performance. Everyone stood in silence as the last not echoed through the room. When Michiru bowed the audience clapped in an uproar giving her a standing ovation.

"Haruka-san wait!" Usagi shouted running behind Haruka. "Let's all greet Michiru-san together." Usagi smiled taking Haruka's arm as they walked back to the group.

"Did you tell her Usagi?" Rei bent down whispering for only the people in the group could hear.

"I did Rei-chan but she hasn't said anything yet." Usagi whispered back and looked up at Haruka who did not pay any of them any mind.

"Welcome back, Michiru-san." Ami waved to Michiru interrupting the girls from their whisper. "You played so beautiful as always. I've always loved hearing you play." Minako chimed in cheerfully. "You always knew how to play to make us feel emotions. The whole room was quiet I could hear anyone breath." Makoto smiled brightly.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad you all could come tonight." Michiru responded still wearing the mask.

"You're dress is so kawaii Michiru-san and your mask is beautiful!" Usagi leaned closer examining Michiru. "We have to plan a day so you can tell us all about your American trip."

"USAGI!" The entire group shouted and glared at Usagi.

"AHHHHH! GOMEN GOMEN! Michiru-san I didn't mean to." Usagi stepped back nervously scratching the back over her head.

Michiru giggled, "It is alright Usagi. I'm going to have to get use to it, that's all everyone seems to be talking about."

Haruka looked down at Michiru looking into her eyes. Haruka's heart shattered seeing the pain in Michiru's eyes.

Usagi stepped back, grabbing Haruka's arm. "Look Michiru-san, even Haruka-san came tonight."

"Umm..you played nice, Michiru." Haruka responded nervously with a smile.

"Thank you, Tenoh Haruka. Congratulations on winning the race cup. The men on my trio could not stop talking about you and making bets to see if you would win."

Haruka looked at Michiru confused. "What? No creep? No, I never want to see you again. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me but Thank you."

Michiru giggled seeing Haruka's confused face. "If you only knew I never hold a grudge for so long. I'm sorry for calling you those names. Maybe we can start over."

Haruka smiled putting out her hand to Michiru. Tenoh Haruka, nice to meet you."

Michiru hesitated before shaking Haruka's hand. Kaioh Michiru, Nice to meet you." Michiru quickly released from Haruka's hand shake. "If you all excuse me I have to speak to some other guests."

"Okay go on Michiru-san we will talk to you later." Usagi waved, seeing Michiru off. "Look at that Haruka-san you guys might be friends again."

Haruka smiled watching Michiru leave. She looked down at the hand Michiru shook. "I don't know Odango she doesn't seem right. Something about that handshake bothers me."

Michiru spoke to a few guests until she made her way to the bar. "What can I get you Ms. Kaioh?" The bartender asked politely cleaning some glasses with a towel.

"Oh, I really just came here to take a break." Michiru sighed. "Tonight has been very busy."

The bartender smiled, "I know what you need. I'll make you one of my special martinis it will help you relax." The bartender looked away and saw Haruka, "Oh sir, you're back. I have your shots right here." He placed the two small glasses onto the counter.

Haruka took the empty seat beside Michiru. "Would you care to join me? Martini is a good drink but this will help you feel at ease." Haruka slid one of the glasses to Michiru.

"Thank you." Michiru looked down at the glasses. "Let's take it together. 3...2..1." They both quickly took the shot gently placing the glass back down on the counter top. "That was something I needed. Thank you."

"No problem." Haruka looked at everyone dancing in the ballroom. She stood up bowing before Michiru. "Michiru would you do me the honor and dance the Waltz with me?"

"Umm…" Michiru hesitated flinching her hand back. "A dance can't hurt." She gently place her hand on top of Haruka's. They made their way to the dance floor, Haruka gently placed a hand on Michiru's waist. Michiru jumped slightly from Haruka's touch. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, You're fine it's just…. it's nothing." She gently placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka remained silent, taking the first step she began their dance. They waltzed their way around the ballroom floor. The crowd stopped their mingling and just watch the two dance in awe. "They are like to dancers in a music box." Usagi whispered not taking her eyes off of them.

Minako clasped her hands together, "It like they never fell out of love." She turned to face the rest of the group behind them. "I have an idea! We have to get them back together."

Rei raised and eyebrow, "Hey bonehead, did you forget that Michiru doesn't know who Haruka is? She's probably only dancing with her to have fun. She doesn't even know that Haruka is a girl."

Minako sighed, "You're right but that won't be a problem. If Michiru fell in love with Haruka once she can do it again."

Once the song was over the two women stopped dancing. The crowd around them cheered, whistled and clapped loudly. "Beautiful! Marevelous! I haven't seen anyone dance like that in years!" the crowd continued to shower them with compliments.

"Um.. thank you for the dance." Michiru awkwardly stepped away from Haruka. "I have to go now."

"Michiru wait." Haruka held Michiru's hand. "Is that really it? Did you feel nothing."

Michiru looked back, pulling her arm away from Haruka. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Michiru responded in the tone of voice she used when she lied. "I really do have to go." She ran through the crowd and made her way out of the mansion.

"Haruka-san! Haruka-san!" The group of girls ran to Haruka in the middle of the dance floor. "Haruka don't let her go. You both were connecting." Minako pointed to the front of the mansion. "Go after her."

Haruka looked down at her hand. "I can't. She doesn't want me and the last time I tried She pushed me away."

"Snap out of it!" Usagi yelled, smacking Haruka across the face. "This is something you wanted to happen for months. Michiru was taking a liking to you. We saw her the day she got back and she wouldn't stop flinching from guys around her. She thinks you're a guy too but she wasn't scared. Now go to her!"

Haruka rubbed the side of her cheek. "You're right, Odango but maybe next time don't hit so hard." Haruka smiled, "Thank you for putting some sense in my head." Haruka sprinted her way to the crowd and out of the mansion.

"So Minako what is this plan of yours exactly?" Rei crossed her arms over her chest, looking to the other girls.

Minako winked and blew a kiss. "You will just have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

Michiru sighed slipping out of her dress. It has been a while since she has stayed in her room in the same house she shared with Setsuna and Hotaru. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and noticed how the time slipped by her since it was already almost one in the morning. "I wonder where they could be." She said outloud to herself tying a white robe around her body. Hotaru and Setsuna have not arrived back from the party and it was way past Hotaru's bed time. Just as she was about to lay down calling it a night she heard a knock on the door, "Who could that be?" She giggled thinking to herself of a little impatient Hotaru who has eaten too much sugar waiting for Setsuna to get the house keys out to open the door. "I'm Coming!" She called out and made her way to the door. Once she opened it fear struck before her, the little girl she imagined was replaced by a familiar male's body.

"It's about damn time you decided to open this damn door." The man forcefully made his way into the house, dragging Michiru by her hair to the nearest couch.

A soft whimper escaped her mouth once the man threw her on the couch. She looked back at the man's lustful eyes that frightened her so much over the years. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a forceful hand against her cheek.

"Don't you dare think to open your mouth!" He pulled his hand back and took another swing against Michiru's face. "How dare you fire me! How dare you think a restraining order will stop me. You belong to me Michiru and only me!"

Michiru held her hand against her cheek that was now burning with pain. "Takada…...Please...stop." She spoke softly, trying her best to hold back that tears that were filling her eyes.

"You shut the hell up, Michiru!" He pounced on the small figure before him. With one hand he grabbed both of Michiru's smaller wrists into a tight grasp, pinning them over her head. He chuckled seeing Michiru struggling to get him off. He pressed his hips against Michiru so that she was unable to move for a while.

"Stop!" She yelled feeling her robe come undone exposing her skin underneath it. She tried to yell again but rough lips were already tackling her soft ones. She lost all bit of hope when she felt his rough sandpaper like hand groupe her breast. She was now in full submission and was ready for what was to come.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Haruka grabbed Takada by the shoulder throwing to the other side of the room.

Michiru's heart raced uncontrollably hearing Haruka's voice. She laid there in shock unable to move. All she could hear was pounding and a shrieking sound coming from the other side of the room.

"AND STAY OUT YOU FREAK! I'LL LET THE POLICE DEAL WITH YOU!" Haruka yelled throwing Takada out of the door. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to call the police.

"DON'T!" Michiru pounced taking the phone away. "DON'T call the police."

"ARE YOU INSANE? After that? Hell I'm Calling the police." In a quick reflex Haruka grabbed the phone and pushed Michiru back on the couch. "SHIT! Michiru? Michiru? Are you alright?" Haruka asked softly kneeling beside Michiru. She raised her and gently placed it on Michiru to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" Michiru yelled jumping away from Haruka. "Don't you ever touch me!"

"What the hell? I just your life so why the hell are you yelling?" Haruka stood up looking very frustrated. "You are just a selfish little brat! I should have let him continue if I knew you would react this way." She looked over at Michiru noticing her eyes were filled with tears.

"I…..I...I can't believe you would say that?" Michiru whispered looking down.

"Michiru. .. oh Michiru I didn't meant that! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I would never-" Haruka was interrupted hearing the soft sobbing coming from Michiru who was now curled up on the floor.

"Get out!" Michiru yelled between her sobs.

Haruka sat beside Michiru pulling her close in a tight side hug.

Michiru tired to fight her way out of Haruka's grip but it wasn't working.  
"Let me go! Let me go!" She cried out pushing her way out but eventually she gave up and just cried.

Heartbroken, Haruka held Michiru and just let her cry until she fell asleep in her arms. A few hours later Setsuna returned home seeing the two on the floor.

"What happene-" Setsuna was interrupted by a soft 'shh' sound coming from Haruka. "Let's put her in bed first and then we can talk."

Haruka gently picked up Michiru in her arms and cradled her gently. "Come on~" She whispered softly to Setsuna as she led the way to Michiru's bedroom.

Gently she placed Michiru on her side of the bed, covering her up with the blankets. Ready to walk out she felt a tug on her jacket.

"...please don't leave me~" Whispered Michiru, not wanting to be left alone. "Please…"her voice cracked and tears began to fill her eyes again.

"Michiru are you alright?" Setsuna sat on the edge of Michiru's bed and placed a hand on her.

"OH SETSUNA!" Michiru pounced up and wrapped her arms around Setsuna. Tears raced down her face like a waterfall. " PLEASE! PLEASE! Stay With Me! The both of you please…' Michiru pleaded and looked over to Haruka for a confirmation.

"Darling it is okay. Don't cry." Setsuna responded in a calming voice, rubbing Michiru's back. "We will stay with you. Don't worry."

"Yeah, we will always be here for you. Michi." Haruka took a seat beside Michiru and Setsuna. "I will never leave you again."

Setsuna wiped Michiru's tears away from her face and laid her back down. "You should get some rest." Setsuna adjusted herself beside Michiru and waited for her to fall asleep.

After a few more minutes of silently crying Michiru fell fast asleep. She curled up and held the end of Setsuna's jacket. "It's not like her to act in such a childish way." Setsuna spoke softly looking over at Haruka's direction.

"I know. It kills me to see her this way." Haruka responded keeping her focus on Michiru.

"So what happened tonight? Why were you guys like that when I came home and why is she so afraid?"

"It was that jackass from the party. That Takeda or whatever that everyone was talking about. Well he was here tonight and let's just say the next time I see him he will not walk again." Haruka's tone changed just remembering the situation. " I was so pissed at the entire thing that I said some things that I shouldn't have. I know it is not an excuse but sill….." She sighed heavily frustrated. "There is something she is not telling anyone and it has to do with that guy. She is so afraid of him that she wasn't even fighting back."

Sesuna sat in silence for a moment trying to process everything Haruka has told her. "What the hell? This man was here in this house? We have to call the police."

"I tried to call but she freaked out and took my phone away. Why wouldn't she want the police to get the scumbag who scares her the most? She's hiding something and we need to find out what it is. Either way I am not letting this guy near her ever again."


End file.
